


Lucky Number 4

by sambukasam



Series: The Key to a Woman's Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Dildos, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, mutual porn watching??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Dean buys the Reader a, er, surprise





	Lucky Number 4

**Author's Note:**

> abc's fill - x rated movie  
> kink bingo fill - free space

It was official, you hated surprises. Or more likely; you hated being told that there was a surprise on its way for you. It had been nearly a week since Dean had mentioned he’d ordered something online for you, and after all the fun you’d been having with the dildo he’d surprised you with, the anticipation was almost killing you.

To make matters worse, Dean _knew_ how much it was annoying you, and because of that, he had turned it into his personal mission to bring it up and hint vaguely about it every chance he got. And you meant _every_ chance he got.

You could literally be pouring yourself a cup of coffee and he’d make sure to knock into you when he walked past, putting a hand on your hip to steady you while he leaned down and apologised, and brought up how he was distracted by thinking of how you’d react to the surprise.

“Pick a number between one and fifteen,” Dean said instead of hello when he got back from the store.

“Uh, I don’t know, four? Why?”

“It’s a surprise,” he winked, before dropping the keys to Baby into your hand. “Speaking of surprises, I need to set up yours so I am trusting you with the keys to Baby. Entertain yourself for an hour or two, and if she comes back with _one_ scratch so help me I will kill you.”

“Love you too babe,” you said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

You drove around aimlessly, buzzing with excitement over the fact that whatever the hell it was that he’d bought for you had finally arrived. Your week of guessing could finally come to an end. You got a text off Dean telling you that you could come back, and you may or may not have driven a little over the speed limit on your way back.

He said to meet him in your secret room in the dungeon. You were beyond curious at this point, wondering why he had to set it - whatever _it_ was - up in the dungeon away from the rest of the bunker and its inhabitants.

You made your way down and into the obscure room you and Dean had discovered when you first moved here. You vowed to keep it a secret, not even telling Sam about it. It was mostly used as a spot for a quick hook up, so you started to wonder if the surprise was sex-related.

Dean must have heard you walking down the hallway because he popped his head out behind the hidden door and held a hand out, gesturing for you to stop.

“Close your eyes and no peeking,” he commanded, and you smiled up at him and obeyed, screwing your eyes shut tightly. You felt hyper, dying to get into the room and see whatever it was that he was obviously so convinced that you’d love. He led you through the doorway with his hands on your shoulders and kicking the door shut behind him.

“Alright, you can open them,” he said, and you could have sworn that he sounded nervous, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

You were mildly disappointed when you opened them, but you tried not to let it show. “Well… I can safely say I wasn’t expecting this.”

There was what looked like a weights bench in the shape of an X, something big covered by an old sheet, a chair, a book and a TV set up by the wall. You weren’t really sure what you were looking at, and you turned to rob a glance at Dean to see if it’d give anything away.

“Clothes off and you’ll find out what’s going on .”

“Just tell me what all this is dammit!” You whined as you started taking your clothes off lethargically.

“Clothes off and you’ll find out,” he repeated, mock scowling at you. You sighed and started getting stripped faster, hesitating when you reached your underwear, but Dean made no move to stop you so you kept going. “Alright, lie on the bench.”

“I hate you,” you said, pointing a finger at him as you sat on the bench. He pressed his fingers against your forehead until you lied back, and you jumped in surprise as he began cuffing your hands to the top points of the X. “Kinky.”

“Trust me, I’m just getting started,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes like it was a joke, but you couldn’t help but press your thighs together at the one-liner. He gently pried your legs apart to cuff your ankles down to the bottom of the X.

Once you were strapped down, he took a step back to admire his handy work. He asked you to squirm a little to test the strength of the straps, and they held strong, leaving you little wiggle room while remaining comfortable. You were distracted from your wiggling when the TV flickered to life, and you shot Dean a curious look.

“Now’s hardly the time to throw on a Lifetime movie.”

“Oh sweetheart, I ain’t putting no Lifetime movie on,” he smirked, and you flushed at the look he shot you, looking so in control that it was almost as intimidating as it was intoxicating.

He stood in front of you and blocked your view of whatever it was he was doing, but you saw him pull his phone out of his pocket and you assumed that he was casting something up from it. When he finally stepped out of the way you were greeted by the standby screen for a second before a video suddenly started playing loudly. You jumped with surprise, not expecting it.

It was a video of a girl getting fucked by a machine, which was a bit unexpected, you had to admit. Once you got over the initial surprise, you couldn’t help but notice that she was strapped to something similar to what you yourself were.

“Figured out your surprise yet? C'mon, you’re a smart girl Y/N, I’m surprised it’s taken you so long,” he chuckled.

“I don’t know, a fucking machine,” you snorted, taking another look at the porn playing. You couldn’t deny that it was turning you on, but your confusion was overpowering it.

“Ding ding ding!” He said like a gameshow host, ripping the sheet off of what it was covering. You lifted your head up to see what was under it and realised what you’d meant as a joke had actually been a correct guess.

Under the sheet was a machine with a dildo attached to it. You didn’t need to look closer at the dildo to know that it was the clone of his cock, he used every opportunity he got to bust that baby out. You’d never seen a fucking machine before in real life, but that looked pretty similar to what was happening in the dungeon porn playing on the TV.

“Whaddya think, then?” he asked, slapping your thigh lightly. “She really is a beaut.”

“She?” You raised an eyebrow.

“If my girlfriend is going to be squirting all over something, it deserves a name. I’m thinking Bessie,” he said with jazz hands, and you laughed a little at his joking before an ear-piercing shriek came from the television and you were reminded of the porn and the fact that you were in a literal sex dungeon and your boyfriend just did _jazz hands_. “Anyways, ready to have the time of your life?”

He carried the machine over and started setting it up in between your spread legs, and you bit your lip at the way his muscles bulged as he got to work.

He slapped your pussy gently and you jumped at the sudden sting. “Motherfucker!”

“Eyes on the porn, sweetheart.”

You nodded and with a sigh tore your eyes away from him and settled them on the porn that featured some over the top moans but was pretty hot overall, especially considering the fact that you were about to be in the same position as that woman.

Once he had everything set up, he jumped back up to his feet. You looked over at him but when he tutted you remembered that he wanted you to keep your eyes on the screen, so you moved your eyes back in front of you. The current girl on the screen was squealing while a dildo was pounded into her so fast it was a blur until suddenly she was squirting.

You were getting wetter and wetter from the visual stimulation, there was something hot about watching other people get off while you couldn’t do anything to pleasure yourself.

“Remember when I asked you to pick a number earlier?” he asked, and you decided it was probably okay to look at him if he was asking you a question. You nodded but stayed quiet, the anticipation was playing with your head and you weren’t sure if you could trust your voice not to break. “Any idea what that number was for?”

“No?”

“It was the number of times that you are going to come before I untie you. You picked four, so have fun with that,” he winked, and he patted your thigh before dropping himself heavily into the chair beside you, opening a book he left lying down on the table. Almost as if it were an afterthought, he reached down without looking and turned a dial on a remote that was connected to the machine, and it slowly whirred to life.

You jumped in surprise and the dildo slowly but steadily pushed against your entrance before slipping in easily from how wet you were. You moaned at the relief of finally getting _something_ after watching the videos with no relief for what felt like forever.

For the first few minutes it stayed at that same pace, slow and shallow but with a perfect rhythm that you weren’t used to. It was weird, it felt like Dean but it was so obvious it wasn’t. It was almost _too_ perfect.

You tried to keep your moans to the minimum, not wanting to give the pornstars and their overexaggerated ones a run for their money, but soon enough when you started needing more and you got louder.

Dean ignored you, continuing to turn the pages in the book he was reading while you writhed beside him, trying to will him into speeding the machine up but not wanting to say anything. If Dean was going to try and ignore you, you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of begging him for more.

It was much easier said than done however because you were getting ridiculously frustrated by now and you wanted nothing more than for the dildo to be fucking you at least half as fast as it was the woman on the screen, and preferably a little pressure or something on your clit to make it all much easier.

You gave up on your stubborn silence when you realised you had no chance of getting off unless you had something on your clit, and so you swallowed your pride and broke the almost silence.

“D-Dean,” you moaned. “Please, I just need you to free one of my hands or something, I can’t come without anything near my clit.”

He sighed theatrically and dog-eared the page he was on and laid the book down beside him. “Figured you’d need a hand with that, I just love hearing you beg. Didn’t think you’d last that long.”

He reached down beside him to pick something up and your jaw practically dislocated itself from how far you dropped it when you saw what he grabbed. It was a wand vibrator, looking like something straight out of the porno playing. You weren’t sure how you hadn’t noticed it before.

“Nice, right?”

You could only nod dumbly while he stood up and turned it on and set it on a low buzz before pressing it against your clit. You jumped, and he sped up the speed of the machine, the combined stimulation pushing you off the edge you’d been riding for so long.

You groaned, your fists clenching emptily while you arched your back, your body wanting to move but having nowhere to go. Your stomach clenched as you came, and you sighed in relief when he pulled the vibrator away.

You dropped back heavily against the bench, squirming as the machine kept going at the same pace, reaching deeper inside of you and brushing against your G spot if you angled your hips just right.

You felt like you hadn’t fully come down from your first orgasm before the next one was building up.

“You need to come again?” Dean asked, and you nodded desperately, biting your lip to keep in noise. He reached out and thumbed one of your nipples while the wand pressed against your clit again. You were torn between pressing against the vibrator for more and trying to lean away, your body still sensitive form your recent orgasm but so eager for more.

You were distracted from your indecision when you were coming again, cursing as Dean pinched your nipple, coaxing you through it this time and keeping the vibe pressed against you.

“Stop!” You gasped once you had enough, trying to pull your hips away but he followed your movements with ease.

“You said four,” he shrugged with a cheeky grin. “Watch the TV.”

You stared back at him lockjawed in defiance but gave in when he turned up the power of the vibe, whimpering from the overstimulation as your pussy wasn’t given a break. He raised the speed of the dildo as well, it was now starting to speedily thrust into you.

Your chest was heaving as you fought for breath, trying to focus on the TV though it wasn’t helping at all at this point. You tried to fight it, to give your body a chance to relax though it was futile when you were coming quickly again.

“Fuck! Dean, please, it’s too much, you have to stop, please!” You begged as he paid you no mind. You felt like you were on the constant cusp of an orgasm at this point, not sure if you were coming down or back up.

You wriggled as the machine fucked you without mercy, but Dean had tied you down good, leaving no room to escape the constant pleasure. He alternated between pressing the vibrator against your clit and speeding up or slowing down the thrusts, and the lack of pattern was making your head dizzy.

The porn was still playing in the background, and your moans mingled with those of the girl on the television. Dean sped the machine up to it’s fastest pace yet, the dildo filling you with quick and shallow thrusts that, paired with the feeling of the vibrator on it’s highest setting suddenly pressing against your clit sent you into a sudden and unexpected orgasm.

You sputtered and gasped for breath while you shuddered, fighting to get away from the powerful vibrations and the forceful thrusts but there was nowhere for you to go that Dean didn’t follow you. You felt like you were going to float straight out of your body, tears trickling down your face from the overwhelming sensations everywhere.

“Hey, c'mon now, you were such a good girl,” you vaguely heard Dean say, and you blinked in confusion. “That’s it, c'mon.”

He was untying you, the machine, TV and vibrator turned off though you didn’t remember it happening. He hauled you up and passed you a bottle of water. You chugged it gratefully, smiling hazily at him. “A fucking machine, huh?”

“Thoughts?”

“I feel like no present I ever get you will compare,” you pouted and tugged him in for a quick kiss.  "I’m feeling particularly boneless right now, so do you fancy dressing me and carrying me to bed?“

"You’re lucky I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
